So I Have A Super Family?
by Silverloveless
Summary: There's a whole new family that Steve and Kurt don't know about. How are Tony and Blaine going to bring together this new super family when you have the Avengers, broken Broadway dreams, and a huge time gap making things hard. Isn't it weird enough that your boyfriend is a genius, your future father-in-law is Iron Man, but now your grandfather is Captain America. Stony & Klaine
1. So I Have a Super Family?

**So I Have A Super Family?**

**Prologue**

"Come on Furry! Why are we here while the other kiddies get to play," Tony asked his feet propped up on the meeting table while his other hand was messing with Steve's hair. Steve gently slapped Tony's hand away, "Sir, What's the purpose of this meeting."

"Look here Captain. The therapists at S.H.E.I.L.D. have decided that you've assimilated well enough, and thanks to the Iron pain in the ass here you're in a somewhat stable relationship," he continued in a whisper, "God knows why." "Hey," Tony shouted in protest. Fury just waved Tony's comment off. "There are somethings that you need to know now," with that Fury slid a classified file over to Steve.

Steve opened the folder and opened it to see a thin, muscular teenager with brown perfect hair. "What's with the pale kid," Tony asked looking over Steve's shoulder trying to get a better look before he was pushed out of the way. "That is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." "Oh no, Jarvis connect me to Blaine," Tony ordered.

"Just wait a moment Tony let me get through this explanation before you create some non-needed chaos," Furry spoke before he continued with the teens description, "18 years old, just graduated from McKinley High School, and…he is your great- grandson."

"You told me you were a virgin," Tony said accusingly. "I was," Steve yelled back. "God this is why I didn't want to do this. Listen lovebirds. Unknown to Rogers here a specimen was taken with out his knowledge by a nurse working on the project. She didn't come forward till a year after the child was born. She came forward to Howard for help after that."

"There was nothing in his notes about this," Tony spoke up. "They decided to keep it as a secret for the well-being of the child," Furry answered. "So why does it matter. If they've been living fine all along why tell me," Steve asked, wondering why Tony was pacing back and forth behind him.

"That's the thing there is no they. He's the last one, and he's not doing fine. A week ago he was cornered by five homophobic individuals, and the thing is they all ended up in the hospital. He seemed to have your powers Steve, and he seems to have a connection to the team anyways. Isn't that right Stark." Steve looked at Tony who was busy tapping out a message on his phone before he looked back at Steve.

"You remember Blaine right?" "You're son. Yeah, we talked to him a few days after we started going out. He seemed dapper, and has your genius," Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Well it seems like my son is…going out with you great- grandson. And we're going to see Blaine tomorrow. You're going to need his help, believe me." Steve sat back looking at the file, a picture of his grandson that he didn't even know existed, wishing he knew what to do.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing of Glee or Avengers. Please Read and Review share ideas. I'm going to try and create this equal parts STONY and KLAINE. OMG I'm Excited! **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	2. Truths that came to Light

**Truths that came to light**

As soon as Kurt woke up he knew that something was wrong. Maybe not in that instant, but he could feel the growing feeling of worry settle in his stomach. He got dressed quickly already noting that it was 10, and Blaine was probably near by. Blaine said that he was going to come over early since Kurt didn't have to work at the garage today.

Blaine was even more excited because his dad was coming for a visit. The invite had come out of no where, but that's usually how Tony Stark worked. He had only met Mr. Stark twice before, but it was always…interesting getting to know him.

The first time Blaine had ever told him that Tony Stark was his dad he didn't believe him one bit. _"Oh yeah what about that time about working on cars that summer to try and turn you straight. He's bi Blaine. He admitted it after he was caught kissing Captain America." Blaine sighed, "It would have been easier to keep you away from a homophobic father than a father whose identity could put us both in grave danger." "Prove it," Kurt said his hand resting on his hip. "Fine," Blaine got out his phone, and Skype called a contact labeled Dad. "Hey Blaine. What's up? Need more help trying to get Kurt into that maid 'kilt' thing you bought with my money," Tony said hunched over his bench, the Iron Man gauntlet in front of him. "DAD!" Blaine yelled as Tony looked up to see Kurt and Blaine blushing on screen. "Oh Hey Kurt. Looks like Blaine told you about me….and has some explaining to do," Tony smirked._ That first encounter had been so embarrassing, but the following night with Blaine kind of made up for it. Kurt released his lip, subconsciously biting it.

"Kurt come down here," he heard his Dad call from downstairs. "Coming," Kurt looked in the mirror once more before he made his way down. Blaine was seated across from Burt at the breakfast island, looking up at Kurt with an excited expression. "So why is you're Dad coming to visit," Burt asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah like I said it's hard for him to come visit, but he wanted to come hang out with us since its summer. He said it was the perfect time since he could get some other Avengers to cover for him, and Aunt Pepper made sure he had no meetings this week," Blaine smiled as he leaned up to kiss Kurt when he sat next to him with his own cup of coffee. "Good Morning," Kurt said after the kiss, and leaning into Blaine's side.

"Well it's a good thing that Finn isn't here then. I love the kid, but he can't keep a secret to save his life," Burt chuckled. Finn was about to start training soon so Carole took him to Columbus to see his grandparents before he left. The boy's laughs were cut short as the door bell rang, and Kurt got up to answer it.

Kurt opened the door to find the one and only Tony stark decked out in shades and a leather jacket. "Kurt still tall and porcelain I see. Where's my boy," Tony asked as he walked in, "Oh and don't mind the super solider he's kinda why we're here so yeah." When Kurt looked back he saw Steve Rogers there at the door, "Oh sorry Mr. Rogers I didn't know you were coming too, and can I just say only you can pull off wearing a uniform to black tie events." Steve just seemed to stare at Kurt for a few minutes before he answered. "Oh well thank you Kurt."

"Babe get in here," both Kurt and Steve moved at the same time before they realized they both thought it was for them. They just laughed and walked back towards the kitchen. They both stopped at the doorway looking back at their men. Both Blaine and Tony were smiling at them the same happy grin on their faces truly highlighting their similar features. "Wow. I can see where Blaine get's his good looks Mr. Stark," Kurt smiled before he sat moved to stand next to his Dad. "Come on Kurt. I've told you time and time again to call me Tony or Iron Man at least," Tony replied as he attempted to ruffle up Blaine's gelled hair as Blaine just rolled his eyes at his Dad.

"Yeah well maybe Blaine will learn to do the same when Kurt finally does," Burt smiled. "Mr. Rogers right? I only know for sure that you're Captain America," Burt said extending his hand out towards Steve. "Right. Thank you for inviting us into your home Mr. Hummel," Steve answered smiling. He was actually glad to come to such a sleepy town, getting away from modern New York maybe would help him continue to sort out this situation.

"You're an American hero it's the least we can do." Steve only nodded not feeling anymore comfortable even with good first impressions. "Well we're glad you're here, and we might as well get it over with straight up front," Tony said breaking the small sense of calm. "Dad what's going on," Blaine asked turning to look straight at Tony who was instead looking at Steve.

"This concerns Kurt actually," and all heads turned to Kurt. "Is this about what happened two weeks ago because I was just defending myself," Kurt said rapidly. "No no kid this isn't about that. Well it's a little bit about that, but that's more of a side note if you will. We wouldn't mind hearing about it later, but— ". "Tony," Steve interrupted him knowing his lover was beginning to ramble on. Steve pulled out a folder, and handed it to Kurt who immediately opened it, and read it his eyes racing over the papers till he finally read the last sentence out loud. "Through the notes of Howard Stark and observations of the individual we've come to the conclusion that Kurt Hummel is the great grandson of Steve Rogers aka Captain America through Maternal lineage. Further observations are needed to see if Kurt Hummel will provide any support to the Avenger Initiative." It was quiet for a few moments before Kurt spoke.

"Tony I know you like a joke like anyone else, but come on. Mom said that her grandfather died in War World II in a trench in France. I will give you props for bringing Mr. Rogers around," Kurt said keeping a straight face. "Kurt," Blaine whispered out reaching out for his hand. "No Blaine," Kurt said pulling back rapidly before he backed up and stood ram-rod-straight looking Steve directly in the eye. "I don't get why you decided to join in Mr. Rogers. It's nothing but a sick joke," Kurt said seething. "Kurt it's true I've gone over the paperwork, and everything," Steve said. "No," Kurt yelled, Blaine never seeing Kurt this mad. "If it were true then see wouldn't have died. She would have survived the car crash," Kurt yelled his sentence ringing out into the silent kitchen.

Steve moved closer to Kurt, but before he could move Kurt punched Steve in the jaw. Steve staggered back knowing then and there, from the power of the hit that it was true. There was so much power behind that hit, more than any teenage boy should have. He would know having spent so much time before the experiment on the other side of those punches. "I'm sorry," Kurt said drawing back trying to escape the kitchen, his back pressed against the wall. "Kurt…Kurt look at me," Steve said, and when he looked at Kurt his heart broke a bit.

This young man, had tears running down his face. "Kurt we're strong, but we're not immortal. I'm sorry about your mother, but you've been given a gift," Steve said. Kurt cried out again, "No. It's not fair." He moved to hit Steve in the chest but the hits grew weaker and weaker, he pretty much had to support Kurt before he ended up on the floor. "It's not fair," Kurt cried out again mourning the mother that, with any ounce of luck, could have survived the fatal car crash and mourning the normal life that he knew would never be his again. Steve though let out a few tears for the family he never got to meet, and the broken hearted boy he vowed to protect.

* * *

**How did it turn out so far? Ok so I've edited the first chapter a few times and yeah changed the relation of Kurt and Steve to Great-Grandchild cause that made more sense math wise thanks to Serebabe. Please Review so that I can know that I'm somewhat on the right track for this. Also sorry for this abrupt ending the next chapter will pick up from where it left of, but I felt like this was a good ending place.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

Tony and Blaine sat in the kitchen talking quietly amongst themselves with Burt standing close by as Kurt and Steve walked back into the kitchen. Burt saw Kurt looking tired, his eyes bloodshot from crying. He brought his son into a hug, Kurt tucking his head into his father's shoulder. As he took a deep breath he sighed, "So what now?" Kurt watched as Tony and Steve looked back and forth at each other. Tony looked at Burt, "Well the idea as to get Kurt some training to handle his body's new features. He can come to New York for the summer and stay in the tower. Blaine is coming along, and when school starts up he can come back at the start of the semester."

Burt then interrupted, "Blaine why are you in high school. You seem to be able to run circles around the other kids." Blaine just seemed to blush as Kurt smirked, "I like glee club." Tony chuckled as he tried to ruffle up Blaine's hair. "Really kid I thought Kurt got through to you. Only a dime sized amount," Tony grimaced as his hand got stuck in one of Blaine's curls.

"What do you think Kurt," Steve said unsure of what the teen said. Going so far to train for something that he didn't even understand. "I-I think I want to talk to my Dad first," Kurt said looking down, wringing his hands in nervousness. "Well Burt I think that's our cue to head over to the hotel that we got," Tony got up and shook Burt's hand. "I'll call you later," Blaine said before kissing Kurt on the cheek, as he followed his dad out of the house leaving Steve there for a few moments. "I guess we'll be back tomorrow to hear what you have to say. Listen Kurt, you don't have to go with us. We can come here for the summer. Heck you don't even have to train if you don't want to, but maybe just a little visit would be good you for." Steve just shook Burt's hand and gave a squeeze to Kurt's shoulder as he left. Kurt watching the blond man out of time, walk out before he turned to his dad.

"Come on bud. I know you and your stress baking habit. Let's get started," Burt said as he went to wash his hands. Kurt just smiled, his dad would always have his back, and now he needed him more that he would have ever imagined. "New York with Blaine this summer should be fun," was the start of the conversation. The topics of fear, danger, opportunity, and teenage fun, were all discussed. Father and son having migrated from the kitchen to the table to the couch, and going on late into the night finally came to a decision.

* * *

The next day Blaine showed up early to help with breakfast, Kurt and him sneaking kisses between tasks. At around ten, Tony and Steve showed up, a lima bean cup present in Tony's hand. Over breakfast Tony and Kurt discuss Malibu versus New York while Burt, Blaine, and Steve strike up a conversation over football. A silence fell over the table once everyone finished eating. "So what did you decide," Steve asked he could no longer keep his wonder under control. Kurt looked at his dad, "We decided that I should go. If anything I can always come home if I don't like it. I mean I have nothing to look forward to in the next school year so it doesn't hurt to try something new." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand harder trying to comfort Kurt, "Maybe you can look at other schools while we're there. Aunt Pepper is actually on the board at some of the art school there and I'm sure you can look at the fashion schools as well." Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend ever the optimist. "But I think that it's best that I learn about these new powers," Kurt concluded looking back over at Tony and Steve. "Kurt you'll love New York, just wait for a tour by the genius billionaire Tony Stark you're eyes will be opened for the first time." "Oh really Tony. Is this with or without Jarvis making reservations for you," Kurt laughed. Their conversation trailed off as The Starks and Kurt wandered into the living room. "I want you to know that I'll keep him safe Burt." "Both of them…I want you to keep both of them safe. Blaine's like my son as well, and I want them both safe." Steve smiled, "We will."

"Steve do you have any experience with raising someone," Burt asked as he stepped into the doorway, watching as Blaine and Kurt egged Tony on. "No. I was an only child, sick most of the time. The other time I was fighting or frozen," Steve said his eyes focused on Kurt. Wondering what he was like as a child. Wondering what his son that he never got to know was like when he was growing up. "You get worried about screwing them up. You get worried about letting them out that door into the real world. You get worried that their going to get hurt and scared that you won't be there for them when they need you. But I see Kurt and know that Liz and I did good by him. It was hard, but I'm so proud of who he's become."

"I can see that," Steve whispered. "So you watch our boys. Protect them from not only the world, but from themselves," Burt smiled putting his hand out. Steve only smiled as he shook Burt's hand a promise forming between the two.

* * *

At the end of the week Kurt and Blaine were packed, a story of how Kurt was going to visit Blaine's family for the summer formulated. "Steve just a few more things," Burt said pulling Steve to the side before they boarded Tony's jet. "I know Kurt might seem mature, but he's still a teenager. When he's upset he eats his feelings. Watch him he'll eat a whole cheesecake and more, but a few hours later he'll get sick like the likes that you will never want to see. Don't try to get Blaine to stop him, the kid will probably just bring him more, that goes for Tony too. No Stark can resist those eyes." Steve started to get nervous, he had been a teenager only a few years back, but that was a different time and had no idea what Kurt was like. "Watch his money. He has a pre-paid card, and since he's staying with Tony that shouldn't mean that he shouldn't use his own money. Kurt knows how to plead and ask and wrap people around his little finger. Watch him when he goes shopping, I cannot stress that enough," Burt smiled at Steve. "Uh. I'll do my best Burt," Steve just said before Tony pulled him towards the plane. Kurt ran up to his dad and hugged him so tight, "I'll call you when I get there. I'll make sure to call everyday, and I'll be back soon or you can get Tony to fly you out or something….I love you dad." Burt just smiled, his eyes tearing up a bit, "I love you too Kid. Listen to Steve and watch yourself out there. I'm so proud of you Kurt." Kurt could only smile as his own eyes reflected his dad's. "I'll talk to you soon," Kurt yelled over his shoulder as Kurt boarded the plane.

* * *

"Welcome to Avengers Tower Kurt," Tony said as the elevator doors opened to show Kurt a massive living area. "This is yours and Blaine's floor. The bedroom is right through there. That connects to a massive closet, and you have a little kitchen area through that way." Kurt was amazed by the class and décor that the floor had. "Tony wait shouldn't we have talked about room arraignment before you set this up," Steve said looking at the one bedroom doorway. "Tony Blaine's only 17 and Kurt just turned 18," Steve tried to reason. Tony steered Steve away from where Kurt was glaring at Steve, before Kurt turned and pulled Blaine into the room with him. Tony laughed at that gesture, "I've talked to Blaine. There young and in love Steve. There being safe. I don't see anything wrong with it. We do the same or did you move out before we left to get Kurt." Steve sighed, "It's not that Tony there just so young."

"I know, I know, but they're good kids. Come on Bruce is making dinner tonight and we have to tell the others that our summer time guests are here." Steve just sighed before he looked at the closed door one more time before he followed Tony into the elevator.

**Look I'm still working on this story. Sorry for no updates recently. But seriously I have no plot for this, I need ideas. Ok enough of me I'll 'try' to update more, but in reality that probably won't happen sorry! So please read, review, add, and message.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	4. Memories

**Memories**

As soon as the boys had settled they were called up to the main kitchen Tony coming down to get them. "Uncle Bruce," Blaine shouted as he ran up to one Dr. Bruce Banner who was currently setting the table. "Blaine," he smiled as he hugged the boy tightly, "How is my favorite genius nephew?" "I'm good, starting my senior year in the fall, and am currently dating the cutest boy in all of North America," Blaine beamed at Kurt. "And this must be him," Bruce smiled. "Kurt Hummel it's a pleasure to meet you. Blaine talks about you a lot, and the other guys combination of Green and Purple works very well," Kurt smiled trying to impress the man who was practically Blaine's Godfather. "Well Kurt I hear you're a bit of a genetic mixture yourself." Kurt just shrugged still uncomfortable about the whole thing.

The introduction with the others weren't as awkward except for Kurt meeting Thor. A faint blush spread against his already rosy cheeks. Blaine immediately moved between them distracting Kurt by introducing him to one Natasha Romanoff. Both seemed to take each other in, and both seemed to make a silent agreement with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Once everyone was sitting plates were being passed around when Clint spoke up. Kurt thought he was a quiet man; figured that once Clint had warmed up to him more he would probably be more social. "Wait isn't this kinda like incest," he said a wide grin on his face. Clearly Kurt was wrong.

Not two seconds later a shower of blueberry missiles where being launched his way from Tony and Blaine's homemade spoon cannons. "Tony," Steve yelled reprimanding him while Kurt just giggled at the childlike look on Blaine's face. Steve then cleared his throat, "So Kurt how about we go to the gym and see what you can do." "Um sure," Kurt agrees, but then becomes quiet at the table. Steve felt the awkwardness, and before the feeling could spread; Thor launched into a tale of one of this fights from before he was an avenger. After dinner the Tony and Steve retired to their room. "I just don't know what to do Tony. He just seem to feel comfortable around me," Steve sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Steve it's going to take time for him to get use to you, to us, to who he really is now," Tony said rubbing his hands up and down Steve's arms. "Let's just see how tomorrow goes. Just go easy on him he's not use to the power and being around people are superheroes." Steve only nodded kissing Tony as they got into bed.

* * *

Steve walked through the door the next day to see Natasha behind Kurt her forearm pulling against his neck chocking Kurt. As he rushed over, Kurt swung forward throwing her over his back. As Natasha got up in a blur Kurt flipped out some kind of knife that Steve wasn't familiar with and held it against her neck as she moved into his space. "Good job kid, but look down," Kurt looked down and saw a knife point angled up against his rib no doubt it would have gone straight through his heart. "God Kurt you gave me a fright," Steve said as he came over and checked Kurt up and down. "Sorry," Kurt trying to get his breathing even again.

The next minute Tony walked in, "Hey Steve, Just gonna borrow little Kurty-kins here." "Tony," Steve said in a warning tone. "Come on Steve here I'll trade you," he smiled as Dum-E came in to the room waving his arm as if saying hi. Kurt all but seemed to have run out of the room, Tony following after him. Steve just looked at the door, then at Dum-E before he sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

Later that night he went looking for Tony. "Where are the boys," Steve asked a clear edge to his tone. "At a club, don't worry Clint and Bruce are with them so we don't have to worry about the boys drinking or doing anything stupid," Tony said putting down a tablet. "You can't keep doing this to me Tony," Steve tried to stress the fact that he was feeling frustrated with the whole situation. "Steve they need to have some fun. They need to get comfortable. They're young let them have fun." Just then Jarvis interrupted, "Sir, Young Stark and Master Hummel are back." "Thanks Jarvis."

* * *

Steve was up early the next day, earlier than usual, and as he made his way to the living room. He loved that specific room for the massive view of New York, no matter how many times he saw that view it still amazed him every time. To see how much his city has changed and prospered in his time in the ice. As he walked in he saw Kurt sitting there a cup of coffee on a table next to him as he stared at the city a pencil in his hand while a drawing of a clothing design taking up most of his page. He looked over his shoulder and gave Steve a small smile. They both sat in silence for what seemed like most of the morning just sketching no words shared between them, just them getting use to each other. "How did you get into drawing," Steve asked. "My mom was an artist so I always remember sitting with her, and watching her as she painted. She only ever taught me to draw so it's just something that I kept doing. I see it as a way to connect with her sometimes." "We didn't have much growing up, but I always remember my mother trying to save enough money for when my birthday would come around she'd get me some sheets of clean paper to draw on," Steve smiled at the memory. Kurt smiled at him, and he finally feels that maybe some walls were being broken down.

**Sorry for the wait. But guess what I have outlines so I just need to sit down and write. I'm so so excited for the next chapter that I hope it can do it justice once I actually write it down. Please read, review, add, and message.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	5. Secret Motives

**Secret Motives**

"What about Wrench," Blaine smiled. "I like kitten boy better," Kurt smirked at Blaine from his position on Blaine's lap. "Ha ha. What about Platinum oh or Vibranium, that new element my dad made," Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt hummed in agreement. "What about me, How about Pavarotti? Or The Warbler from my little stint as a Dalton boy." Suddenly an alarm went off, "Sir the Avengers are being called off on a mission. I have been instructed to guide you both to the lab in the sub levels of the tower." Kurt just sighs and gets up, "Come on Blaine tell me about what you're working on again." Kurt knew he had to get Blaine's attention quickly before Blaine tires to talk him into escaping, and going to watch the battle.

* * *

A sudden explosion rocked Iron Man back as another Doom bot was taken down by another one of his miniature missiles. "Does any one else feel like this is over kill," he asked as he looked over the massive tide wave to Doom bots. There were hundreds of Doom bots trying to rob just three banks. "Do you see Dr. Doom anywhere," Captain America asked his voice coming through the communicator. Hawkeye who was with Black Widow responded, "He's not at our end." "He appears not to be here," Thor answered, Hulk could be heard smashing things in the background. "Captain get down," Iron Man yelled as he warned up his laser. As the Captain ducked down all the bots seemed to be sliced into two as the empty power cartilage ejected from Iron Man's suit. "Jarvis," Iron Man called out. After a few minutes of no response and he called out again. "Sir it seems that I've been locked into the suit, and out of the tower's main frame," Jarvis said, even for an AI he sounded worried. "Shit Dooms trying to get into the tower. The boys are stuck in there on lockdown." Captain America jumps reaching for Iron Man's arm as Tony takes off in the direction of the tower hoping both boys are alright.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap as Blaine explained to him the newest project he was working on. "Jarvis can you bring up the next file," Blaine said, but nothing happened and after asking again he wondered what was going on. Suddenly a small tremor seemed to rock the room, "Did you feel that?" Kurt tensed up then hearing an alarm going off that was much to far off for Blaine's regular hearing to hear. He moves quickly pushing Blaine over to the suits lining the wall of the lab. "Get in, get in," he yells. As Blaine suits up Kurt races to grab a mask and some of the Sai swords that Tony had started to design for him.

Suddenly the door to the lab blows open and several large robotic bots moved into the room. Heavy footsteps suddenly entered the room. "What do we have here? I didn't know that the Avengers where now a baby sitting service," the voice of Victor Van Doom echoing against the lab walls. "I never did like a visits from the doctor," Blaine's robotic voice answered. He suddenly shoots a blast of energy, but Doom simply moves out of the way. As he looks back he sees the smaller blue Iron Man suit launch itself at him. Kurt moves to follow Blaine, but suddenly the bots move to block his path. They seem to zero in on him, "Great."

* * *

Tony's vision filled with a detailed scan of the outside of Stark Towers trying to locate any body heat signatures to give him a location of where the boys or the evil doctor could be. Focusing on the lower levels knowing the procedures that he put in place. Suddenly there was a crash through a window as a Doom Bot fell 10 stories to the thankfully citizen free street. The image zoomed in to see Kurt standing at the edge looking down at the bot he destroyed. The sai swords Tony had been developing for the boy gripped tightly in his hands. "It's Kurt," he said as he and Steve raced to where the last saw the boy before he turned to run back into the core of the tower.

As soon as Steve's feet hit the ground he raced towards the sound of scuffling hoping that Kurt and Blaine were alright. What he saw made his blood run cold. There in front of him was Doctor Doom with Blaine's neck in his grasp lifting the boy and the machine suit up as if it weighed nothing. Before he or Tony could react a knife suddenly hit the edge of Doom's Mask forcing it off, and causing the villain to stagger back letting Blaine go. Kurt ran up to the man kicking him directly in the chest, with enough force hitting the doctor causing him to fall back. "Just give me a reason," Kurt said as he had his knife up and ready to give a final blow if needed.

Before Doctor Doom can say anything, Kurt spins the blade over and knocks out the doctor with the blunt handle of his blade. As he gets up he grazed the back of his hand over his cheek, blood showing around the edges of a cut he got while battling the Doom Bots. Even from where Stevens standing he can see Kurt has a busted lip, and a small inclination of bruising starting to form around his arms. Tony walks over to Blaine who's mask has already lifted up to look up at his dad, "I'm going to be so sore in the morning." Kurt let's out a small laugh that causes him to double over in pain, "God my ribs feel like went through a meat tenderizer." "Come on Kurt let's get you to bed to rest," Steve said slowly picking up his great grandson. Tony and Blaine went back to the lab to leave the suits before they went to check on Kurt.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt woke up to see Steve sound asleep on a chair close to his bed. He quietly gets up not to disturb Steve, a feeling of nostalgia comes over him remembering doing the same for his Grandpa Hummel when he was a child. "Jarvis where's Blaine," Kurt asks once he's in the hall way. "He and Master Stark are in the kitchen with Mr. Banner preparing dinner." As Kurt walks in he sees Blaine and Bruce cooking while Tony walks around being annoying to the both of them. When Blaine spots Kurt he runs over, and kisses him, Kurt's lips fully healed already. The kiss is as much for Blaine's reassurance as it is to show Kurt how worried he was. Soon enough Kurt's helping cut up some vegetables with Blaine clinging to Kurt's back.

Steve runs in suddenly and shouts, "Has anyone seen Kurt." He sighs as he realized that he's right there in front of him, and goes up to hug him as if he was someone he hadn't seen for a very long time. Kurt smiles and hugs him back as the other three just stand there awkwardly before he says, "Are you hungry pops?"

* * *

**Aww. I really liked this chapter, and come on there had to be at least one cheesy pun in here. Well sorry for all the error there probably are. Please read, review, add, and message. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	6. Fathers and Sons

**Fathers and Sons**

Steve rode up to the boy's level pausing as he waited for the elevator doors to slide open. In front of him he can see Blaine's head popping over the back of the couch. "Is Kurt here," he asks. In Blaine's hands is a worn novel that seems to still be in good shape no matter the yellowing of the pages that tells the books real age. "Yeah he's in our room talking to Burt," Blaine answered turning to kneel on the couch as he faced Steve. He only nods as he moved around the couch to sit facing Blaine as Blaine collapsed into his original position. Steve wanted to say something, but he hesitated for a minute.

"I want to thank you….you know for being there for Kurt when I couldn't be. I know that we didn't even know about each other then, but still," Steve's hands were wringing together just unsure of what he was saying, but knowing that saying thank you was the least he could do. "Steve it's been my pleasure," Blaine says and before he can continue Steve cuts in quickly. "I care about you too Blaine. Not just because you're Tony's son, but because you are an amazing person. I know that everyone might see you as just Tony's son around here, but you're Blaine." Steve smiles while looking off in the distance missing the hint of gladness on Blaine's face. "The first time Tony did mention you we were actually on our first date. We got to the restaurant and ordered afterwards he looked me straight in the eye and said. 'Here's the deal cap. I have a son back in Ohio. I'm trying to get him a real childhood away from the paparazzi and craziness till he's ready. If that bothers you then this is just two friends having lunch.' He waited for my answer and I just smiled at him. 'So what grade is he in right now?' His face lit up and he started talking about how smart you were and that you must have gotten you're singing voice from your mother since he couldn't even carry a tune."

At that moment he looked at Blaine and saw that there was a far off look in his eyes. "Blaine?" Blaine looked at him was he was started awake, clearing his voice. "Thank you Steve. Not for what you said, but for taking care of Dad too. It hasn't been easier for either of us. Growing up I knew he was so scared of turning out like Howard. He would visit me several times a year growing up, but that was all I heard from him. When I got older I knew it was because there was so much negativity that always surrounded him. He never brought anyone with him only ever pepper. I knew he was trying to protect me from knowing about his string of one night stands that were going on. He hid is company from me, hid the weapons, and everything like that. It was so hard when," Blaine grew quiet then. "When he was taken and we heard nothing about what had happened. He came back though," a small smile was on Blaine's face then, "He flew right to Ohio after he was cleared. He knew that I needed him. I remember crying so hard, and what happened with Loki was," Blaine left off, tears starting to stream down his face. Steve knew exactly how he felt his own heart gripped in terror as Tony went in with the bomb. The moment the communicator cut out, the moment he didn't stop his acceleration, the moment when he was the arc reactor's light had gone out.

"I promise Blaine I'm going to take care of him. I'm going to take care of the both of you," Steve then reached over and brought Blaine into his arms and held the smaller boy who acted too mature for his actual age. Steve must have told Jarvis to call for Tony because before Blaine knew it Tony's voice could be heard coming from the elevator. "Oh Blainey," Tony came over and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Steve watched as Tony rubbed his hand over Blaine's back trying to get his son to calm down a bit and comfort him. This was the side of Tony that probably only Blaine got to see. Not the cool dad who would let him blow stuff up in his lab, but the comforting father that would hold his son, would protect him from the bad world out there, the father that would give his own life for his son without thinking about it.

Blaine had calmed down a bit as Tony spoke, "How about we go watch re-runs of Dr. Who in the lab and argue about time paradoxes like we use to when you were little. We can even have Dum-E make that caramel popcorn you like." Blaine just gave a hick-up sort of laugh as he wiped his eyes and smiled at his Dad. Steve watches the two walk into the elevator, a smile on his face. Just then Kurt walked out of the bedroom, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I always hate when he cries." He laughed a little trying to cover up the pain. "Come on Kurt why don't we copy then and have our old movie night. I'm thinking Judy Garland." Steve laughed at the fact that Kurt loved old movies from his time, and it was something they could actually bond over. Steve would tell him about when he saw the old movies for the first time when he use to sneak into them, and Kurt showing him the movies that he missed while the war was going on. "Yeah that sounds great Pops," Kurt just smiled and he collapsed on the sofa next to Steve telling Jarvis to order a veggie pizza while he was at it.

Steve knew that even though he didn't know any of this own children or grandchildren as they grew up he still had Kurt. Just like Tony, he would give the boy anything because he knew he honestly loved Kurt like his son no matter the time gap, no matter the missed memories. He was going to be there for Kurt everyday of his living life.

* * *

**Wow I'm actually back and writing. I'm so mad though cause I accidently through away the journal that I kept all the written plots in. Boo! So I had to start over. But look an actual update. So please read, review, add, and message. Bonus piece of info: Blaine's superhero name will be Vibranium and Kurt's will be Stars and Stripes. Why? Cause I couldn't think of anything plus I like Kurt's. The whole patriotic theme going on with stripes for fashion hint so yeah. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
